The invention relates to an adjustment device, in particular for a vehicle seat, for carrying out at least one adjustment function, having a planetary gear mechanism, which has a drive and an output and a brake device, which keeps torques acting on the planetary gear mechanism at least substantially away from the output.
Such adjustment devices are, for example, known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,451, DE 32 01 309 as well as US 2005/0245348 A1, and are suitable, for example, for electrical or preferably manual actuation of a device for adjusting the height of a motor vehicle seat. In this connection, the adjustment device converts an input drive torque into a higher output torque, which is used for the angular adjustment of components connected thereto, for example the seat height adjuster. In order at least to reduce torques acting on the planetary gear mechanism from the drive unit, the adjustment devices comprise brake devices. The adjustment devices known from the prior art are, however, of relatively complicated design and/or difficult to mount.
It was, therefore, the object of the present invention to provide an adjustment device which does not have the drawbacks of the prior art.